This invention relates to a chemical container conventionally used for chemical spraying units.
Chemical containers of various types have been used for containing chemical sprays used in agriculture and in other applications. The concentrated chemical is contained in the container, and is draw out of the container by virtue of a tube which leads to an apparatus for mixing water with a concentrated chemical prior to spraying.
Certain problems have been encountered with chemical containers. One problem deals with the ability of the container to be completely or nearly completely emptied during the spraying process. Another problem encountered is the ability to remove the container from the spraying apparatus so that it can be refilled at a location remote from the spraying apparatus. The ability to quickly detach and remove the container so that it can be refilled is a desirable feature of any device of this type.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved chemical container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a chemical container which can quickly and easily be removed from spraying apparatus so that it can be refilled at a point remote from the spraying apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved chemical container which is shaped in such a manner to permit the container to be substantially emptied automatically by means of a suction tube.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved chemical container which maintains a smooth continuous inner wall so that chemicals cannot escape.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a chemical container having bolt receptacles therein which do not protrude through or penetrate the container wall.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved chemical container which is economical to use, durable in operation, and economical to manufacture.